A Malfoy's Revenge
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: From Ginny's POV. Set in Harry's seventh year. A lot of Drama and Romance in Ginny's Sixth year. Involves a love triangle and lots of Threats.
1. Default Chapter

Draco held me close as we sat in a muggle cinema in London. I looked up at him and saw the light out line his handsome firm cheekbones and gelled back silvery blonde hair.  
  
The movie finished and Draco lead me out of the theatre. Crabbe and Goyle were waiting like bodyguards outside for us.  
  
Sometimes its hard dating a Deatheaters son, especially when your father works in the ministry of magic.  
  
We walked towards Diagon alley and turned off towards kings cross. We walked through the barrier and walked on to platform nine and three quarters.  
  
Draco kissed me goodbye before he, Crabbe and Goyle walked off to the compartment his dad had reserved for him.  
  
I waited for my parents, Ron, Harry and Hermione to arrive with my luggage. They arrived a few minutes later.  
  
Pig was shrieking loudly as usual, Hedwig rolled her big amber eyes and Crookshanks sulked in his travel basket.  
  
"Hey Ginny how's your summer?" asked Harry casually with a smile.  
  
"Fine." I said calmly.  
  
The conductor yelled for everyone to get aboard. Mum passed all our trunks onto the storage compartment while we climbed into the only empty compartment.  
  
Hermione buried her head in her book while the rest of us played exploding snap.  
  
The lady with the snack trolley came and Harry and Ron ended up having the usual gorge on junk food. I threw my sandwiches out the compartment and heard a "oomph," in walked Crabbe, mayonnaise dripping down his face.  
  
"Sorry." I winced.  
  
Crabbe grumbled as he passed me a note.  
  
He picked lettuce off his face as he walked out the compartment.  
  
Ron gave me a disapproving look and Harry munched another chocolate frog not noticing.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Hermione briefly looking up from her book in interest.  
  
"No-one important." I lied as I stuffed the note into the pocket of my denim skirt.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Ron getting up and walking towards me.  
  
"Oh no. Ron doesn't get any ideas." I exclaimed moving away.  
  
Ron wrestled me to the ground and pulled the note out of my pocket.  
  
"Ron! Get off it! It's private!" I yelled as Ron passed the note to Harry who had got up.  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, Ron! Leave your sister alone." said Hermione closing her book and getting up. She helped me off the floor.  
  
"Thanks." I smiled before running at Harry.  
  
"Pass it here!" yelled Ron at Harry.  
  
Harry threw it and Ron caught it. Barely.  
  
"Hermione I could do with some help here!" I yelled as Harry held me and Ron opened the note.  
  
"OK. Just a sec." said Hermione picking up her book. She walked over to Harry, her book raised above her head.  
  
"No Hermione!" yelled Harry dodging the book.  
  
Hermione set her sights on Ron. She hit him hard on the head and he fell to the floor with the note still in his hand.  
  
Hermione grabbed the note and passed it to me.  
  
I managed to get free from Harry and grab it before Harry realised what was going on.  
  
I sat down on the seat and opened the note. Harry and Hermione helped Ron on to the seat opposite.  
  
The note read  
Hey Gin (my babe),  
I've only just left you but I miss you like crazy.  
Meet me at the Astronomy tower @ 10. Use Potters cloak if you can.  
See you then, love you loads,  
Draco.  
  
I refolded the note and put it back in my pocket.  
  
Harry had fallen asleep, his eyelids flickering at the sound of Ron's snoring.  
  
Hermione got up from her seat and sat next to me, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Ginny what's going on?" she asked her book on the bench long forgotten.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" I asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm going out with someone but the problem is you guys, not to mention my family, hate him." I explained fiddling with the ring my mother gave me for my 16th birthday.  
  
"And who is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Promise you won't freak?" I asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." I said.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"You're going out with Draco Malfoy?" she asked waking up Harry.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry noticing Hermione's shocked expression.  
  
"You tell him, I'm too shocked to explain," said Hermione moving away from me and going out the compartment in a hurry.  
  
"Well?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm going out with Draco Malfoy." I said calmly avoiding Harry's sexy green eyes.  
  
"What? Does Ron know?" demanded Harry.  
  
"No and I'm not looking forward to telling him." I admitted.  
  
Harry went over to where Ron was laid on the bench and shook him awake.  
  
"What?" yelled Ron getting up.  
  
"Ron, Ginny's got something to tell you. I'm going to go get our robes. Be back in a sec." said Harry before he practically ran out the compartment like Hermione had done.  
  
I sat down next to Ron and could tell he wasn't looking forward to this either.  
  
"So what's this about?" asked Ron setting him self for the worst.  
  
"I've been seeing someone over the summer. And even though I know you won't like who I'm seeing at least you know the truth." I said looking at my hands.  
  
"OK." said Ron looking confused.  
  
"OK. I'm going out with...." I wanted to say it but my mind wouldn't let me.  
  
"Well?" asked Ron getting impatient.  
  
' Don't tell him you know he'll attack him." my head said.  
  
'But he has to know the truth. Just tell him already and get it over with.' said my heart.  
  
"I'm going out with Draco Malfoy." I said ignoring my heads advice.  
  
"Tell me you're kidding?" yelled Ron.  
  
"Sorry but its true." I gulped wondering what would happen next.  
  
"Show me proof," hissed Ron sounding like Snape.  
  
"OK." I said. I took off my locket with Draco's picture in and handed to him.  
  
Ron stared at it in disbelief.  
  
"Where's that knob head?" asked Ron angrily dropping the item back into my hand.  
  
"Ron no!" I yelled.  
  
Hermione came in dragging Draco behind her.  
  
Harry followed her with our three robes under his arm.  
  
Ron pulled out his wand.  
  
"No Ron I'm begging you." I cried. Draco got out of Hermione's grasp and held me as I wept into his chest.  
  
"Its OK. Gin I'll be OK. I promise." whispered Draco kissing my head.  
  
I looked up at his crystal eyes and we kissed deeply.  
  
Hermione and Harry grabbed my arms and pulled me out the compartment.  
  
We went to the compartment where Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Company was sitting swooping chocolate frog cards and other stuff.  
  
I sat down next to Terry Boot a seventh year Ravenclaw who was talking to Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
  
Lavender brown sat down at the other side of me and tried hard to comfort me. It was obvious Hermione had told her what was going on.  
  
"Its OK Gin, Draco's a big boy. He can take care of himself." assured Lavender rubbing my back.  
  
I smiled a watery smile through my worried tears.  
  
A flash came from the corridor. Harry got up off his seat and went back to where Ron and Draco were.  
  
I began a game of wizard's chess with Hannah Abbott to forget my worries.  
  
Hermione looked worried but hid it by reading ' spells for older witches and wizards grade seven'  
  
Harry came back, sweat dripping down his forehead.  
  
"Err Hermione, Ron needs a bit of help. Malfoy's torturing him!" exclaimed Harry wiping his brow.  
  
"OK, OK. I'm coming," said Hermione pulling out her wand and following Harry out the compartment.  
  
I stopped playing and looked at Hannah. I could tell she knew I was scared. 


	2. the fight intersection

"Ginny chill. They can't kill each other. They don't know enough spells to kill each other," said Hannah putting an arm around me.  
  
"You'd be surprised." I muttered.  
  
"You what?" asked Hannah.  
  
"Both Ron and Draco learned the forbidden curses in their fourth year. They could kill each other like that." I said snapping my fingers.  
  
"Ohmigod. We've got to do something," exclaimed Hannah.  
  
Parvati looked up from the magazine she had been reading with Lavender.  
  
"What's wrong Hannah?" asked Parvati passing the magazine to lavender that was reading an article on the weird sisters.  
  
"We think Ron and Draco are going to kill each other," squeaked Hannah.  
  
"We'd better do something," exclaimed Parvati.  
  
"Yeah but what?" I asked Hannah as she moved her knight in line with my king.  
  
"Checkmate." smiled Hannah smugly.  
  
"That's it! We'd better get reinforcements." yelled Lavender making the rest of us jump.  
  
"Oh Ok you get the Slytherins and I'll wake up this lot." sighed Parvati.  
  
"No you get the Slytherins and I'll get these lot awake," argued Hannah.  
  
"Oh for gods sake you guys wake up the sleeping beauties and I'll go get the Slytherins." I sighed getting up.  
  
I walked out the compartment and passed where Hermione was trying to disarm Draco.  
  
I walked into a compartment and spotted Pansy Parkinson flirting with a sixth year Slytherin.  
  
"Oh look, guys its Draco's slutty girlfriend," jeered a friend of Pansy's.  
  
The whole compartment burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes. The things I'm prepared to do for that boy I thought  
  
"Ha I guess none of you are willing to help a Slytherin in distress then." I said sarcastically before turning to go back out.  
  
"Hey Weasley what are you on about?" asked Pansy getting up.  
  
" Well I thought that Slytherins stick together. But obviously, since Draco is in trouble and you guys are being such inconsiderate people, that I guess he's going to die." I said lightly turning to face her.  
  
"No! Right's that's it! Come on guys let's go break it up," said Pansy getting out her wand.  
  
The whole compartment followed us out the compartment to the other compartment where Seamus and the others were.  
  
"Hey! What are they doing here?" both groups asked pointing at the other.  
  
"Well you didn't seriously think that we could do it on our own did you?" I asked.  
  
" Well yeah." both groups said.  
  
"OK. Listen draco and Ron are going to kill each other unless we stop them." I explained.  
  
"Why bother? Weasley deserves it," sneered Pansy.  
  
"Na! Malfoy does!" yelled Terry.  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
" Malfoy! "  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Stop!" I yelled.  
  
Both guys looked at me.  
  
"For once in your miserable lives can't you forget the petty house differences and help save two peoples lives?" I asked nearly bursting into tears.  
  
Lavender came to my side.  
  
"You guys don't get it do you? Ginny's brother and boyfriend will be killed after much longer. Come on lets go." Lavender said before she lead me out the compartment reluctantly the Slytherins followed the others coming after.  
  
We walked into the compartment and found Harry knocked out on the floor.  
  
Seamus and pansy both pointed their wands at him and yelled 'Levius' and a stretcher appeared.  
  
The two helped him on to the stretcher and took him back to the compartment.  
  
Ron was sprawled on the floor, Hermione trying to hold Draco's powerful spell back.  
  
"Quick get him out of here, I can only hold him back so long." pleaded Hermione her wand starting to shake.  
  
Dean and Lavender carried him out followed by the others except me.  
  
" Draco give it up!" I pleaded trying to get his arm off balance.  
  
"No! Don't you want to be together?" asked Draco his eyes twinkling.  
  
" Well yeah but this is going too far!" I said.  
  
I went over to Hermione's side and saw her muttering some words.  
  
"Ginny kiss him." she said looking at me.  
  
" OK." I said before I went back to Draco.  
  
I pressed my lips on his, my arms around his neck. His eyes began to close, the arm going down.  
  
"It's working." I thought.  
  
As it got deeper the wand dropped to the ground and both his arms pulled me towards him.  
  
Hermione sighed and her wand arm went down by her side. Her eyes twinkled as a smile formed on her lips.  
  
We broke away. 


	3. the saviour and the jealousy

"That was close," sighed Draco.  
  
"Yeah. But you've still knocked out both Harry and my brother." I said playfully punching his chest.  
  
"Did I really? I don't remember." said Draco in mock forget.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me you cute blonde you." I cooed.  
  
"Erhm." coughed Hermione reminding us she was still there.  
  
"Oh right I'd best go with Mione and check on the two protective heroes." I sighed rolling my eyes.  
  
Draco's hand held mine.  
  
"I should go with you and apologise," said Draco going to the door with me.  
  
Hermione coughed again.  
  
"No you can talk to them later. You should tidy up here first. We've got fifteen minutes left on the train." I said my hand getting free from his firm grasp.  
  
"OK." sighed Draco.  
  
I kissed him goodbye and went with Hermione.  
  
I reached the compartment and found everyone dressed in his or her robes.  
  
Harry was still unconscious but Ron was awake and sulking.  
  
When everyone saw me they all walked out.  
  
Hermione went straight to Ron to talk to him while I went to wake up Harry.  
  
"Enervate." I said.  
  
Harry's eyelids fluttered and his green eyes looked up at me.  
  
"Harry you OK? " I asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah I think so," sighed Harry getting up.  
  
" You sure?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah just explain what happened," said Harry quietly.  
  
"Well Ron and Draco had a wizards duel and err well you got knocked out by Draco." I explained handing Harry his glasses.  
  
"Is Ron OK? What happened to him?" asked Harry looking at me concerned.  
  
"He's fine, he's still kind of annoyed that I didn't tell him about Draco sooner." I sighed.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"At least you're OK." I sighed getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Harry.  
  
"I need to change into my robes before we get to school." I said before I walked out the compartment.  
  
I went to storage and got my robes out of my trunk. I quickly changed into them before walking back to the compartment.  
  
I found Hermione trying to hold back Ron and Harry who were bawling at Draco.  
  
"How dare you come in here and pretend nothing's happened." roared Harry.  
  
"Oh for gods sake I wish I'd never came and apologised," complained Draco.  
  
"Hey Draco." I said as he stormed out.  
  
"Now look what you two have done." I heard Hermione yell.  
  
I went after Draco though I had to run to keep up.  
  
"Draco calm down!" I said putting my hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Ginny I wish I'd never apologised. They are just so stubborn and won't listen to me," sighed Draco.  
  
"Draco it's a good thing you did. It shows them you're not afraid to admit you were wrong." I smiled gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Thanks gin." smiled Draco kissing me.  
  
"Students five minutes until we reach Hogsmeade station. Please be ready," said the Speaker.  
  
"I'll go give those two a piece of my mind." I said walking back to the compartment.  
  
" No. Ginny they'll think I can't stand up for my self." said Draco stopping me.  
  
" Draco just let me do this OK?" I said moving round him.  
  
He pushed me against the wall and began to kiss me. I tried to resist but the passion was too strong. I heard someone walk out the compartment and turned to see Harry staring at the two of us.  
  
"What's the matter Potter? Got a problem?" asked Draco smugly.  
  
Harry didn't answer. He just turned and ran down the corridor.  
  
"Draco do you have to be so cruel to him? You know how heart broken he is since Cho left last year." I said looking up at Draco's pale face.  
  
"Ginny you're too soft and that's one of the things I love about you." cooed Draco.  
  
"Don't try and worm your way out of this one Malfoy!" I said playfully. I tried to get away but he pulled me back.  
  
"Draco let me go talk to Harry." I said struggling to get free.  
  
" Oh OK. See you at the sorting ceremony." said Draco lightly kissing my neck before letting me go.  
  
"Yeah bye baby." I said before running after Harry. 


	4. The Kiss

I found him in an empty compartment muttering swear words under his breath. His arms crossed his muscular chest and his green eyes flashed with fury, disappointment and love behind his glasses.  
  
"Harry." I whispered from the doorway.  
  
Harry looked up at me first with annoyance then with the shyness of a schoolboy.  
  
"Hey Ginny." said Harry.  
  
"Can we talk?" I asked sitting next to him.  
  
" Sure." said Harry shifting away from me and sitting nearer the window.  
  
The tension between us was unbearable I couldn't stand it.  
  
"Harry do you love me?" I asked uncomfortably.  
  
The question obviously caught him off guard because he stared mindlessly out the window in thought.  
  
"Well?" I asked breaking the silence of the room.  
  
Harry looked at me and his eyes glistening with tears said it all.  
  
My heart jumped into my throat. That was what was I'd wanted to hear for so long.  
  
But then my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. I realised now why he hadn't told me. One word. Draco.  
  
My heart was beating fast and I looked at Harry, who was looking out the window again. His reflection showed the sorrow going on inside.  
  
I shifted across a bit and sat close to Harry.  
  
"Harry look at me." I whispered.  
  
Harry turned his head from the window and faced me.  
  
"Honey I know you love me and hell I've loved you for five years. But why is it you never told me till now?" I said running my fingers playfully through his black hair.  
  
"Because things like Cho, Seamus, Colin, Terry, Justin and Hermione got in the way," said Harry in a husky tone.  
  
My hands moved down to his temples and the top of his cheeks.  
  
"To tell you the truth Harry. I do love you." I whispered sexily but I said it before I realised it.  
  
Harry looked shocked at me.  
  
"Err.... I mean..." I stuttered.  
  
Harry put a finger to my lips gently. The finger slowly moved and his lips got dangerously close to mine. My eyes met his and we kissed. I forgot about Draco as our tongues met. We broke away to catch our breath and I saw Harry's eyes twinkling mischievously. I moved into his lap and we spent the next few minutes kissing. Harry kept telling me how beautiful I was and me how much I loved him.  
  
The train stopped and the door to the platform opened. 


	5. Travel and honesty

I got off Harry's lap and walked towards the door.  
  
Harry followed me on to the platform and we met up with Ron, Hermione, the other Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  
  
We split up and got into carriages talking and chatting about anything.  
  
Harry wouldn't look or even talk to me. He just stared at the floor. Ron chatted noisily to Hermione who could tell something was wrong between us two.  
  
We arrived at Hogwarts and I felt a flow of regret as I saw Harry's miserable face.  
  
The password to the Gryffindor common room spread all round the Gryffindor years outside the castle.  
  
It reached my ears and I wrote it quickly on the back of my left hand before I ran to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Why what's the matter dear?" asked the fat lady.  
  
"Nothing." I sobbed. "'Go go Gryffindor!'"  
  
"OK. Dear. If you need me just send Sienna." said the fat lady kindly.  
  
She let me through and I collapsed in tears on a comfy chair near the fire.  
  
I felt like such a rat kissing Harry when Draco was fighting for me.  
  
But I felt even worse that Harry had finally told me after all these years how he felt about me.  
  
I heard the portrait hole open behind me.  
  
Hermione came in and knelt by my side.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Really." I sniffed through my tears.  
  
"Come on. You can tell me, this is Herms your friend." smiled Hermione passing me a tissue.  
  
"Well, I kissed Harry while we were on the train. He admitted to loving me and I told him I still loved him." I said trying to calm down.  
  
"Whoa that's big," said Hermione wiping away some tears.  
  
"I know. But I feel awful because I've been going out with Draco and lying to myself when I really wanted Harry." I said taking down my hair so it would cover my red tear stricken face.  
  
"Ginny. Its OK." soothed Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Hermione. How could you tell something was wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Call it a girls intuition." smiled Hermione putting a loose piece of my amber hair behind my right ear.  
  
We chatted for a while before Sirius (or rather his head) arrived in the fireplace.  
  
"Hermione. Ginny where's Harry?" asked Sirius looking round the empty common room trying to find him.  
  
"Probably still down in the great hall." smiled Hermione noticing I didn't want to talk about Harry.  
  
"Erm Herms I'm just going to hang out in my room for a bit." I said getting up.  
  
I saw Sirius look questioningly look at me then Hermione.  
  
"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Ginny sit. You might feel better if you tell an adult." said Hermione pushing me back into my seat.  
  
"I don't think so Herms. Especially not a guardian of one of the boys." I said getting embarrassed since I didn't know Sirius very well.  
  
"Does this have some thing to do with a certain Harry James Potter?" asked Sirius looking a bit surprised.  
  
"Erm...." I blushed furiously.  
  
Hermione gave me a death look.  
  
"OK. It does." I said staring down at my hands.  
  
"Hermione do you think you can go get Harry? I'll talk with Ginny," said Sirius with a wink.  
  
Hermione nodded and left the common room.  
  
I looked up and saw Sirius' concerned face looking down on me.  
  
"Ginny want to tell me what's going on or do I have to ask Harry?" asked Sirius.  
  
I sighed and explained everything that had happened.  
  
Sirius listened like a friend and nodded like he understood.  
  
At the end I burst into tears and sat with a ratty old tissue dabbing my red raw eyes.  
  
"Ginny its OK. You have to tell them how you feel." said Sirius his eyes glistening with understanding.  
  
"I...I can't do it Sirius. Draco will never forgive me." I said tossing my tissue away.  
  
"Yes you can Ginny and you have to," said Sirius with determination.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I guess your right." I said.  
  
Herms came into the common room at that minute with Harry behind her.  
  
I got up from my chair and Harry's eye caught mine. I smiled shyly and said " Talk to you later. OK?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Hermione sat down in my chair and I walked to my room.  
  
I sat on my bed and eventually fell asleep. 


	6. make up time and revenge time

My dream was awful but I woke up with a start to see Hermione stood next to my bed.  
  
"Ginny. Its nine o'clock you wanted to talk to Harry remember?" said herms.  
  
"Oh yeah and I've got a date with Draco at ten too. I'd best get a move on." I said grabbing my turquoise comb from my bedside dresser and pulling it through my hair.  
  
"Oh really. So have you sorted out what you're going to do?" asked herms sitting on my bed.  
  
"Not really." I admitted changing my clothes to a red mini skirt and matching top under my black robes.  
  
"So are you going to tell them how you feel?" asked herms.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I mean I don't have any choice do I?" I asked zipping up my boots.  
  
"You do have a choice. But I guess telling them is the best option." said herms putting my hair in a French plait.  
  
"Later Herms." I said getting up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Good luck Gin." smiled Herms stretching out on my bed.  
  
I walked down to the common room and found Harry playing chess with Ron.  
  
Harry saw me and Ron looked up and sensed we wanted to be alone before leaving the room and going to his dorm.  
  
"Hi Harry." I said shyly sitting down in Ron's chair.  
  
Harry nodded in response and looked at the ruins of pieces on the ancient board.  
  
"Look Harry I'm sorry." I sighed putting my hand under his chin and making him face me.  
  
"For what?" asked Harry his emerald eyes looking puzzled.  
  
"For confusing you. I really do love you, Harry but I need time to think." I said my thumb rubbing his lips.  
  
"I understand." Harry sighed the disappointment becoming obvious in his eyes. He took my hand in his and kissed my fingers lightly.  
  
"I'll wait as long as I have to for you Gin, " he said before he left an imprint on the middle of my hand.  
  
"Can I please use your cloak?" I asked my eyes begging him.  
  
"All right." said Harry passing me the cloak that was under his chair.  
  
"I'll give you it back tomorrow. I promise." I said kissing his cheek before getting out of my chair and putting the cloak on.  
  
I walked out the portrait hole and made my way through the school to the Astronomy tower. It was kind of exciting and a few times Filch and Mrs. Norris nearly caught me.  
  
At five to ten I arrived and climbed the steps to the tower. I reached the top and took off the cloak. Draco wasn't there but I knew what he was like. Draco was famous for being fashionably late.  
  
At ten past ten Draco arrived and looked around for me. He found me sat on the stone windowsill looking into the starry sky.  
  
"Gin." whispered Draco causing me to turn round.  
  
"Draco." I said climbing down from the windowsill and running into his arms.  
  
Draco turned to a portrait that was asleep on the wall and tapped the copper frame causing it to wake up.  
  
"Oh Grandson its you." smiled the old man his eyes glittering.  
  
"Yes Grandpa its me. French." Said Draco his arm around my waist.  
  
"Now Draco don't you, two get up to too much mischief or you'll get poor old me into trouble." winked the old man before the portrait moved showing a cosy little room.  
  
Draco led me in and the portrait closed behind us.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked looking over my shoulder.  
  
"My great great Grandpa Draco Malfoy the fifth. I'm named after him actually though I'm Draco Malfoy the ninth myself." smiled Draco sitting down on a leather chair.  
  
"Look Draco I've got something to tell you." I said sitting in his lap.  
  
"What is? Has Potter been bugging you?" asked Draco.  
  
" No Harry's not done anything. Actually he has but not in the way you mean." I sighed.  
  
"Well what's he done?" asked Draco.  
  
"Actually I did it. I kissed him on the train here." I said.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed and he threw me out of his lap.  
  
I ended up in a heap on the near by bed.  
  
"You kissed Potter? You two-timing little bitch. I'm going to make you sorry you ever cheated on me then maybe you'll never do it again." snarled Draco.  
  
He got on the bed and began kissing me menacing as though trying to prove something.  
  
"Draco stop it!" I squealed trying to get away.  
  
"No I won't. You deserve this you shrew. And I'll be taming you at last." said Draco his hands peeling my robes off.  
  
"Draco please I'm begging you. Don't do this." I said moving the part of the bed that was against the wall.  
  
"I'm doing it for your own good bitch! So shut up and enjoy." smirked Draco throwing my robes to one side and throwing himself on me.  
  
An hour later I sat on the bed half dressed and bruises and cuts covering naked flesh.  
  
I sobbed miserably glad Draco had left a while ago after thinking I'd finally learned my lesson. I dressed quickly and put the hood up to my robe.  
  
I went out the room and grabbed the cloak from the sill and walked back to Gryffindor house my head aching with pain from being banged on the wall.  
  
I went straight to my dorm and cried bitter tears silently as not to wake my dorm mates.  
  
I dressed in silk pyjamas and climbed into bed pulling my drapes round. I stared at the fabric ceiling of my bed and waited till dawn to fall asleep. 


	7. The morning after

I woke the next morning with my body aching in pain. My dorm mates were still asleep but Amy chose the moment I opened my drapes to get up.  
  
"Sweet Merlin Gin what happened" she asked waking the whole dorm.  
  
I lied saying it was nothing and dressed in my uniform putting the hood to my robes up so no one would see my scared face.  
  
I went into the common room and met up with the others. They all looked worried and exchanged glances.  
  
We walked to the hall the other three talking to each other telepathically and Herms tried to get me to tell her what happened but I refused scared that Draco would do it again.  
  
We sat in our normal seats but I could see Draco from my place. He kept giving me wicked grins.  
  
"Erm Herms can I swap places with you?" I asked nervously looking at Herms.  
  
"I guess so." shrugged Herms switching places.  
  
Ron was sat next to me that made me feel a little better but I felt I should tell them what happened.  
  
I played around with my food my stomach churning Harry's hand on mine. I looked nervously at Draco who gave me a death look.  
  
I took my hand away and smiled weakly at Harry who looked puzzled.  
  
Ron shrugged and put his arm round my shoulders making me feel safe.  
  
Draco didn't seem bothered so I rested my head on Ron's shoulder and began to cry in my hood.  
  
The bell rang and Harry and herms walked out the hall to their first class glancing back at me before going.  
  
Draco walked out and pretty soon there was only me and Ron left in the hall.  
  
"Gin what's happened?" asked Ron softly reaching into my hood and putting some hair behind my ear.  
  
"Nothing I want to discuss now." I sighed as I hugged him.  
  
"Well will you at least promise to tell me tonight?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure if you're desperate to know." I said getting up and making my way out the hall.  
  
I saw Ron sigh before following me. I walked to Transfiguration and walked in glad that Professor McGonagall hadn't arrived yet.  
  
Amy waved for me and gestured to the seat that she and the girls had saved for me.  
  
I sat down and heard the guys in front whispering.  
  
"She so looks like the grim reaper!" hissed Colin making his friends laugh.  
  
Amy and the others looked at me as though expecting me to set them straight.  
  
"Oi Colin." I called tapping his shoulder.  
  
He turned round and looked at me curiously.  
  
"What is it? Am I due to die?" asked Colin through laughter.  
  
"No just wanted to show you something." I said before I put my hood down.  
  
The guys gasped and the girls sniggered at the expressions on the guy's faces.  
  
At that moment Professor McGonagall walked in with a bunch of last years assignments under her arm.  
  
I quickly put my hood back up and looked down at my notes from last time.  
  
"All right class settle down. Now who can tell me what we were discussing last term?" asked the Professor putting down the papers on her desk at the front.  
  
I raised my hand and saw I was the only one.  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley?" asked McGonagall looking at me confidently.  
  
"We were discussing the possible reasons of why witches and wizards aren't allowed to turn into animals with out the ministry being informed." I said before looking to the others.  
  
"That's right Miss Weasley. fifteen points to Gryffindor." smiled McGonagall writing the points awarded down. 


	8. time to come clean

I sat at a table in the great hall at lunchtime with my friends.  
  
"Gin will you please tell us what's up?" asked Jill looking worried.  
  
"Yeah come on Gin tell us," said Francesca and summer.  
  
Amy nodded in agreement.  
  
I sighed and looked around to make sure that Draco wasn't here.  
  
"I got raped last night." I whispered as the girls leaned into hear me.  
  
"What?" said the girls in disbelief.  
  
"Keep it down." I said.  
  
"By who?" asked Summer.  
  
"Draco." I said touching a bruise on my wrist.  
  
"Oh that fucking jerk!" hissed Francesca.  
  
The other three nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry came and sat down next to me. I hurriedly moved away causing eyebrows to rise.  
  
Ron walked in and sat next to my new place soothing my crying.  
  
"Ron I'd like to tell you and Harry what's wrong now OK?" I asked.  
  
Ron nodded and tapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
Harry turned round and got up. Ron helped me up and the three of us walked up the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Password?" asked the fat lady.  
  
"Go go Gryffindor," said Ron.  
  
The fat lady opened up and the three of us walked in.  
  
We sat round the fire and Ron sat in between Harry and me.  
  
"Erm Gin would you do me a favour?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure what?" I asked.  
  
"Would take your hood down?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure that's what I need to talk to you about." I said taking my hood down.  
  
The two lads gaped at my marked face.  
  
"Wh.. What happened to you?" stuttered Harry, his hand on my hand.  
  
"Draco raped me." I sobbed leaning on Ron's muscular shoulder.  
  
"That bastard!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Shh, Gin its OK." soothed Ron hugging me and kissing my forehead.  
  
" It was awful." I sobbed.  
  
"Why did he do it though?" asked Harry.  
  
"'Cos I kissed you and told him. He said it was to teach me a lesson so I wouldn't do it again." I sobbed.  
  
"Ron could you go get Mione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah sure. Take care of her will you," asked Ron getting up.  
  
"Sure." said Harry taking Ron's seat and putting his arm round me.  
  
Ron went out the portrait hole leaving us with the whole common room to ourselves.  
  
"You OK. Gin?" asked Harry after a while.  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe he'd do something like that to me. I thought he loved me. But obviously not enough to accept me and my mistakes." I sobbed wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.  
  
"Its OK. Gin. I'll make sure he doesn't lay a finger on you." said Harry confidently  
  
"NO! You can't. Harry don't you see? If you so much as touch me I'll get hurt for it." I explained my head in my hands.  
  
Harry's hand moved down and started to rub my back.  
  
At that minute Ron came in with Hermione following behind him.  
  
Ron looked questioningly at Harry who ignored him.  
  
Hermione came and sat next to me.  
  
"Harry go mail Sirius and ask him to fireplace A.S.A.P. Me and Ron will take care of Gin." said Hermione rubbing my back.  
  
Harry got up and kissed my head before going up to his dorm. "Gin what's wrong?" asked herms.  
  
"Draco r.raped me last night." I sobbed.  
  
"Ron go make sure Harry's in your dorm. We need a bit of girls time alone," said Herms shooing Ron up the stairs to the boys' dorms.  
  
"Fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted." said Ron in mock annoyance before going upstairs.  
  
As soon as Ron left my stomach started to rumble and a foul taste filled my mouth.  
  
"Gin what's wrong?" asked Hermione looking concerned.  
  
"Erm um." I said making a run for the Girl's bathroom opposite the dorm.  
  
I heard Hermione running after me. I knelt in front of the nearest toilet and puked my guts up.  
  
"Gin? Ohmigod!" hissed Hermione when she saw me.  
  
She knelt down next to me and held my hair away from my face.  
  
When I was finished Hermione flushed the toilet and hugged me while I moaned and groaned with pain.  
  
Hermione helped me to my feet and took me back to the common room.  
  
She put me in a chair and sat in the chair next to it.  
  
"So Gin tell me exactly what happened last night," said Herms holding my hand.  
  
I explained everything that had happened. 


	9. Its all your fault sirius'

"Right well at least its over. Harry and Ron aren't going to let anything else happen to you," promised Herms squeezing my hand.  
  
My head was spinning and I felt insecure but I nodded and tried to smile.  
  
I looked up and saw Sirius' face floating in the flames with a worry in his eyes.  
  
Herms gave Sirius a death look after what I'd told her about what he'd advised.  
  
Sirius looked nervously back at her.  
  
"What happened Gin? Harry's letter sounded worried." said Sirius ignoring Herms' angry look.  
  
Before I could answer Herms was answering for me.  
  
"She got rapped Sirius." snapped Herms her arm round my shoulders in a sisterly way.  
  
"What? But I thought you said Draco was understanding." asked Sirius.  
  
"I thought he was." I sighed.  
  
"You'll never guess what else Sirius. I suspect she's pregnant," snapped herms.  
  
"Oh dear." flinched Sirius.  
  
"You're bloody right oh dear." said Hermione.  
  
"You've got to tell Harry and Ron, Gin. Not to mention ask Madam Pomfrey for a pregnancy test and tell your parents." said Sirius his face set.  
  
I felt tears fall when Sirius mentioned telling my parents.  
  
"I can't tell my parents Sirius. They might disown me!" I said.  
  
"Well I guess you'd better see Madam Pomfrey before you tell anyone. Just to make sure," agreed Sirius.  
  
I heard a noise from the background of Sirius.  
  
"I've got to go but if you need me just owl Me." smiled Sirius before his head disappeared.  
  
Herms hugged me.  
  
"Come on lets go to see Madam Pomfrey OK?" asked Herms getting up.  
  
"OK." I sniffed getting up. We walked out the Gryffindor common room and made our way to the hospital wing in complete silence  
  
When we reached the hospital wing I knocked on the door and it opened shortly after.  
  
"Hello Miss Weasley how can I help you?" asked Madam Pomfrey kindly.  
  
"Can we please talk in your office?" I asked.  
  
"Sure come in." smiled Madam Pomfrey moving to one side so I could get in.  
  
Hermione and me walked in and followed Madam Pomfrey into her office.  
  
Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind her and me and Herms sat down.  
  
Madam Pomfrey took the seat behind her desk and looked at us waiting for one of us to start.  
  
Herms nudged me.  
  
"Well what seems to be the trouble Miss Weasley?" asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Well um I got rapped last night and I have a suspicion I'm pregnant." I squeaked.  
  
"Its OK dear. You'll be fine. Take these three tests into the bathroom and use them as instructed then leave them for ten minutes before going back to them." smiled Madam Pomfrey handing me three boxes.  
  
I got up and walked to the girl's bathroom Hermione following close behind.  
  
I walked into a cubicle and used each test leaving each one on a piece of tissue. 


	10. There's good news and then there's bad n...

Ten minutes later...  
  
I picked them all up and stared at them.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Herms looking at me.  
  
"Its...its positive." I stuttered in disbelief.  
  
I threw the tests in the nearest bin and sunk on to the floor my face in my hands.  
  
Herms hugged me.  
  
"Its OK Gin." whispered Herms.  
  
The main door opened and madam Pomfrey walked in.  
  
"So how'd it go?" She asked gently.  
  
Herms looked up and shook her head.  
  
"Oh dear. Come on dear lets go into my office," said Madam Pomfrey gently.  
  
I sniffed as Herms helped me to Madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
She shut the door as Herms helped me to a seat.  
  
"Right. Now dear I expect this is a shock for you and I know you'll be feeling a little down but you'll have to act like nothing has happened around teachers and classmates you don't really know.  
  
You have to tell your parents though and close friends. I'm sure you'll get support from friends. You'll need to come here every month or so to check the baby is fine but apart from that I suggest you do no flying or Quidditch or any rough lessons including physical activity." smiled Madam Pomfrey.  
  
I nodded silently.  
  
"Can we go now?" asked Herms.  
  
"Of course. But any questions don't hesitate to ask." said Madam Pomfrey understandingly.  
  
Herm helped me back to the common room and by the time we got back it was late.  
  
Harry and Ron were drowning their worries with several bottles of butterbeer.  
  
"Hello? Worried are we?" asked Herms making me smile.  
  
"Ginny are you OK?" asked Harry getting up.  
  
I looked at Herms to see if I should tell them.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I think you both should sit down," said Hermione keeping her face grave.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other quizzically before sitting down.  
  
"Well Gin tell them," said Herms.  
  
"Tell us what?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm um I'm pregnant." I said.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Harry and Ron at the time.  
  
"That's right pregnant to Malfoy," said Herms.  
  
"Oh god." said Ron his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh no." sighed Harry looking down.  
  
I could tell they were dreading it so I ran to my dorm, Herms calling after me.  
  
I jumped onto my bed and lay on my back looking up at the material of my canopy.  
  
I heard my dorm mates come in talking cheerfully. I wanted to tell them I was pregnant but I didn't want their sympathy just yet.  
  
I got a piece of parchment and a quill from my dresser and began to write to my mum.  
  
I just didn't want to tell her by letter but I wanted her to get a ticket booked for Christmas so I could tell her then.  
  
I finished it and threw my quill onto my dresser. I folded the parchment in half twice and got off the bed. I went back down to the common room and walked over to where I had left the three talking.  
  
When Ron spotted me they stopped talking.  
  
"Um Ron can I borrow Pig?" I asked.  
  
Ron nodded asking no questions.  
  
I then walked up to the Owlery and immediately spotted Pig bouncing up and down in between Hedwig and a Himalayan snow owl.  
  
"Calm down Pig. Its just me." I said picking him up and stroking his grey feathers.  
  
Pig hooted and looked eagerly at me.  
  
"Here you are boy. Now take it to mum fast and don't stop for anything." I said putting the letter in his talons.  
  
Pig hooted and bit my finger in a comforting way.  
  
I threw his little self out the window and watched as he flew off into the darkening night sky.  
  
I remembered whom the Himalayan snow owl belonged to and the owl looked at me.  
  
I got a spare piece of parchment out of my robe pocket and wrote a quick note to Draco using a pencil.  
  
I saw Slither give me a wink and held out his foot for the note.  
  
I gave it to him and Slither fell asleep with the note still clasped in his talons.  
  
I walked back to the common room and saw Harry sat alone in front of the fire drinking more butterbeer.  
  
"Harry. Can I join you?" I asked.  
  
Harry still looked into the fire but nodded his head, in a dazed sort of way.  
  
I sat down on the floor next to him and looked up to see him looking at me.  
  
"Gin I still love you, you know." whispered Harry.  
  
"I know. And I love you too." I whispered back.  
  
Harry sat down on the floor next to me and put his arm round my shoulders.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you or the baby I promise." said Harry.  
  
"Thanks." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.  
  
"So can I kiss you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah you can kiss me." I said with a smile.  
  
Harry guided my lips to his and we kissed deeply.  
  
"So...." said Harry after he finished.  
  
"Just kiss me." I said pulling him to me.  
  
"Hm." said Harry urging me on.  
  
I stopped kissing him and pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"Its later. I'd better go to bed." I said guiltily.  
  
"Yeah guess I had better too," said Harry.  
  
"But Harry do me a favour." I said after we had both got to our feet.  
  
"Um sure. What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Kiss me so I know I'm not dreaming." I said.  
  
"My pleasure." smiled Harry pulling me close so I was against his chest.  
  
I was kissed so passionately I felt myself melt in his arms.  
  
When he stopped he kissed my forehead lightly before whispering goodnight and walking towards the boys staircase.  
  
I watched as he climbed the staircase and then I went up to my own dorm.  
  
The others were all asleep and I changed into pyjamas and sat on the windowsill looking at the full moon through the window.  
  
My kitten Karma that I got for my sixteenth birthday was sat purring at my feet.  
  
I sighed and jumped off the windowsill. I picked up Karma and put her on the end of my bed.  
  
I then climbed into bed listening to the sound of Karma's purring and the breathing of the others.  
  
Eventually my mind drifted and I fell asleep dreaming of Harry. 


	11. Time to announce it and here comes the m...

Jill's alarm clock went off at six o'clock and I woke up smiling. Karma was awake and yawned at the end of my bed.  
  
Jill, Francesca, Amy and Summer all woke up and looked at me.  
  
"Hey Gin, you OK?" asked Summer sitting up and taking her French plait out.  
  
"Yeah never better. I've got Harry, dumped Draco and have got brilliant news." I smiled stroking Karma.  
  
"What's the news?" asked Amy.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" I said.  
  
"Ohmigod!" gasped Jill and Francesca.  
  
"To Draco? Does he know?" asked summer.  
  
"Yeah to Draco but he doesn't know. Don't worry I am going to tell him." I said.  
  
"Are you going to tell your parents?" asked Amy.  
  
"I don't have much choice." I said.  
  
"So Harry's not put off by you being pregnant?" asked Jill.  
  
"Not at all. He loves me. And will protect me and the baby." I said.  
  
"Aw how cute." smiled the others.  
  
"Yeah I know. Harry is a great guy." I said before I began to feel sick.  
  
I jumped off my bed and ran out the dorm to the bathroom.  
  
I heard my dorm mates running after me and someone going upstairs to Herms.  
  
I ran into an open toilet cubicle and puked my guts up.  
  
Herms came in followed by Harry coming reluctantly behind.  
  
"Gin it's OK." said Harry kneeling next to me and hugging me.  
  
Hermione flushed the toilet and passed me some toilet tissue before leaving the two of us alone.  
  
I wiped my mouth and leaned my head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I can't take it Harry." I cried miserably.  
  
"Gin don't worry. It'll be over soon." soothed Harry. I cried more miserably and Harry hugged me.  
  
"Come on Ginny, let's go down to the common room. I think there's a line of people wanting to use the bathroom," said Harry getting up.  
  
I nodded slowly and Harry pulled me to my feet.  
  
He led me out the bathroom and down to the common room. His arm went round my waist and the hand rested on my hip.  
  
We sat down in a sofa and Harry kissed my cheek comfortingly.  
  
"Don't stop Harry." I grinned pulling him onto me.  
  
"Gin I've got to get dressed." said Harry.  
  
"No you don't. Lets stay here all day." I said unbuttoning the top buttons of his pyjama top.  
  
"Sorry Gin." said Harry trying to get up.  
  
"Harry don't leave me! I need you." I said pulling him down.  
  
"Why to kiss you all day? Or for comfort?" asked Harry with a loving smile.  
  
"For comfort. Harry, I can't cope without you." I said desperately.  
  
"I'll stay a bit longer. But I will have to leave for breakfast in ten minutes." said Harry sitting back down.  
  
"Thank you Harry." I said kissing him.  
  
"Hm," said Harry pushing more into it.  
  
"Want more Harry?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"No I'll give you more," said Harry bringing me close and kissing my neck.  
  
"Oh Harry." I said touching his cheek and kissing him deeply.  
  
"Gin I love you." whispered Harry.  
  
"I love you too." I whispered my tongue brushing his lower lip and slipping into his mouth.  
  
"Erhm!" coughed someone and we both broke apart.  
  
We saw Dennis, Dean, Ron, lavender and Natalie were stood looking down at us, all dressed in their Quidditch robes.  
  
"Oops. Sorry we forgot about practise," said Harry looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah we could tell." smiled lavender.  
  
Harry got up and looked at me.  
  
I shook my head sadly.  
  
Harry bit his lip.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, I can't play." I said regretfully.  
  
"WHAT! Why the hell not? We're due to play Ravenclaw in three days." complained Dean.  
  
I looked down in shame.  
  
"Hey! It's not her fault! She didn't plan anything to happen to her!" snapped Harry protectively.  
  
The others looked a taken back at him.  
  
I looked at him and smiled at him gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Harry." I whispered.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Ron looked understandingly down at me.  
  
"We'll have to find a replacement," said Ron.  
  
"No it's OK. I'll try." I said getting up.  
  
"No Gin you can't!" said Ron.  
  
"But I can't let you guys down." I said.  
  
"No Gin you can't I won't let you." said Harry.  
  
"What exactly is wrong with you Gin?" asked Nat.  
  
"I'm pregnant." I said.  
  
"To Harry?" asked Dennis, Dean and Lavender at the same time.  
  
"I wish." muttered Ron and Harry at the time. 


	12. No Quidditch, damn!

"No to Malfoy." I sighed.  
  
"Well that explains it," said lavender.  
  
"Explains what?" asked Harry.  
  
"Did you send Draco a note via Slither this morning?" asked Nat.  
  
"Yep. It said he was dumped and that I was pregnant with a kid all thanks to him." I said.  
  
"Well, we saw him in the main hall at breakfast. He started banging his head on the edge of the table after he read your note." smiled Lavender.  
  
"Everyone in the hall stared at him and Snape had to drag him from the room to get him to stop." grinned Nat.  
  
I began to laugh and soon my stomach was hurting.  
  
"We've really got to find a replacement," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah having a pregnant girl on the team won't do us much good." grinned Dean.  
  
Harry gave him a death look, which shut him up fast.  
  
"But who can we have to temporally take Gin's place for nine months?" asked Nat.  
  
"How about Colin?" asked Dennis.  
  
"As a chaser? Puhlease!" sniggered Dean.  
  
"How about Summer?" I asked.  
  
"Is she good at being a chaser?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah. I think so." I said.  
  
"Great, when can she start?" asked Ron.  
  
"You sure you're OK with this?" asked Harry looking at me.  
  
I nodded. But inside I felt a little unsure.  
  
Ron tilted his head and looked into my eyes.  
  
I looked down.  
  
"I'll go get Summer now," said Nat.  
  
"I'll come too," said Lavender following Nat up the stairs to her door. Dean, Dennis and Ron all said their goodbyes before walking to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry hugged me and kissed me on the lips.  
  
"You still coming to watch me?" asked Harry putting his arm around my waist.  
  
"I guess. So. Let me get dressed." I sighed before walking up to my dorm.  
  
Harry went to his dorm.  
  
I walked in to see Nat and Lavender pushing my Quidditch robes into Summer's hands.  
  
"Hey!" I said.  
  
"Oh hey Gin. We had to give Summer your robes since there is none spare." said Lavender.  
  
"But I don't want to join the house team!" exclaimed Summer as Nat pushed the robes into her arms.  
  
"Oh come on Summer. You'll be a great chaser." I said trying to sound more cheerful than I felt.  
  
"Oh all right. I guess so. As long as it's only temporary," sighed Summer giving in.  
  
"Oh great we'll see you down at the Quidditch pitch." said Nat before she and Lavender ran to tell Harry.  
  
Summer sat down on her bed, as I got dressed.  
  
I quickly got changed into hipster jeans and a powder blue gypsy top. I put my hair up in a ponytail and began to put on a basic bit of make up.  
  
"Hey Gin." said Summer.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked as I put some powder blue eye shadow on my eyelids.  
  
"Can I borrow your broom?" asked Summer as she began to brush her long blonde hair.  
  
"Erm I guess so." I said as I carefully finished putting on my lipstick and beginning on my mascara.  
  
Summer put her hair up in a ponytail and threw her brush onto her bed.  
  
I finished with my mascara and got my broom out of my trunk.  
  
I passed it to Summer who looked at me.  
  
"You sure?" asked Summer.  
  
"Course I'm sure." I smiled.  
  
"Oh thanks Gin. Let's go before the others end out a search party." said Summer.  
  
I watched her go out the door and sighed before following her.  
  
I walked down the stairs and into the common room to see Harry stood waiting for me, dressed in his Quidditch robes and holding his Firebolt in his hand.  
  
"Come on Gin let's go," said Harry reaching out for my hand.  
  
I took his hand and we walked down to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
We walked in to see the team stood there fighting with the Slytherin team.  
  
"Uh oh." whispered Harry.  
  
"I'm going to sit in the stands before Draco sees me. Bye Harry." I said kissing his cheek before climbing up to the back of the stands.  
  
Harry looked after me before going to his team.  
  
"HEY hey! What's going on here?" yelled Harry so loud I could hear him from where I was sat.  
  
I looked down and saw Draco's icy eyes looking at me.  
  
"Malfoy's team say this is their time!" yelled Lavender.  
  
"That's bull shit Malfoy. McGonagall agreed that this year we could have the pitch every Friday and Monday. So why not go and fuck a snake somewhere, Hm?" asked Harry pointing his broom at Draco.  
  
"Fine pack it up guys. I just need to talk to Gin for a minute," said Draco starting to walk to wards me.  
  
Summer and Nat stood in his way.  
  
"You leave her alone you Arsehole! You're the one who made her pregnant," said Harry.  
  
"The kid is mine and I have a right to see her," said Draco simply. 


	13. The chase begins

"Fine but you'll have to talk to her with me there. I'm not leaving her alone with a creep like you." said Harry protectively.  
  
"OK. Whatever. Just let me through," said Draco pushing pass Summer and Nat.  
  
Summer and Nat looked at Harry for confirmation.  
  
"It's OK. Rest of my team do five laps round the pitch," said Harry pushing past Draco and making his way to me.  
  
The other six got on their brooms and began to fly around the pitch.  
  
Harry sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
Draco sat down at the other side of me and took my hand that wasn't being held by Harry.  
  
Harry scowled and took my hand away. He kissed it lightly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, Gin you have to reconsider our relationship...." began Draco.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.  
  
"Draco there is no way in hell I'm dating you again. You raped me for heaven's sake. I wouldn't go back with you for all the galleons in the world." I snapped.  
  
"But Gin!" whined Draco.  
  
"She said no! Now piss off Malfoy. Before she gets stressed out," hissed Harry.  
  
"OK. OK." said Draco getting up.  
  
He kissed me lightly on the lips before making his way down the bleachers.  
  
Harry watched him go, A scowl on his forehead.  
  
"Harry it's OK. Go practise. I'll be fine." I said.  
  
Harry kissed me before he climbed on his broom and took off to arrange his team.  
  
I admired the scenery for the whole practise. My stomach rumbled at the loss of breakfast.  
  
I got up and walked up to the castle.  
  
I then went to the main hall and helped my self to a fried breakfast. I noticed Draco and his Quidditch team sat at the Slytherin table discussing tactics for their game against Hufflepuff.  
  
I downed a goblet of milk before moving up the table to where Jill, Francesca and Amy were sat doing homework.  
  
"Hey girls." I said sitting next to Jill.  
  
"Hey Gin, you seen Summer this morning?" asked Amy looking up from her muggle studies homework book.  
  
"Um yeah, she's taken my place on the Quidditch team for nine months." I said grabbing a piece of blank parchment off Jill's pile and began to copy Amy's homework.  
  
"Well that's nice of her," said Amy absentmindedly as she started another paragraph on her essay.  
  
"You're very unsure it's a good idea, aren't you Gin?" asked Francesca.  
  
"Of course not. I trust Summer and I trust Harry. I'm sure it's the best decision I've ever made, letting them work together on the same team." I said in a rushed fashion though I knew I was lying to my self.  
  
"Hm." said Jill raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm going to meet up with Harry." I said getting up.  
  
I looked to Draco's table and saw him dismiss his team before getting up.  
  
I ran out the hall as fast as I could and down to the path towards the Quidditch pitch  
  
I heard the crunch of gravel behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Draco running after me.  
  
I tried to carry on running, so I could reach Harry before Draco reached me but my legs felt weak.  
  
I stopped to take a rest when Draco caught up with me.  
  
"Well hello Ginny, mother of my child." grinned Draco.  
  
I leaned against a nearby tree and Draco put an arm on the tree a few inches from my face.  
  
"What's wrong Gin? I thought you wanted to talk more and explain your manipulated answer," grinned Draco.  
  
"I er..." I stuttered.  
  
"Well?" asked Draco moving his face so close to mine he could have kissed me. "I just didn't like the way you were treating me. Rapping me, leaving me and not..." I said but I was interrupted by Draco kissing me.  
  
"Hey Malfoy get your slimy mitts off Gin!" exclaimed a voice.  
  
I pushed Draco away and saw Harry rushing towards me. He put a comforting arm around my waist and began yelling at Malfoy to keep away from me.  
  
A verbal fight soon broke out and I zoned out. My head throbbed and I felt faint.  
  
Harry felt the change in my body and looked from Malfoy to me.  
  
He suddenly looked concerned and picked me up. 


	14. the breakdown begins

He sprinted carrying me up the path into the castle.  
  
"Harry what's happening?" I managed to mutter.  
  
"It's OK. Gin. You're going to be fine," whispered Harry as he ran up the main staircase.  
  
He kept running till he reached the floor with Madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
He banged on the door. My eyes were drooping and Harry was rocking me to try and keep me awake.  
  
The door opened and Madam Pomfrey looked at me.  
  
"Yes Potter, what's the trouble?" asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Harry pushed pasted her and hurriedly put me on one of the beds.  
  
"Gin's gone faint, Miss." said Harry sitting down next to me.  
  
"Oh that's right she's pregnant," mumbled the Matron hurrying to my side.  
  
"How'd you feel dear?" asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I feel...I feel faint, tired and I've a headache." I said weakly.  
  
Harry took my hand and squeezed it comfortingly.  
  
"OK. Dear just relax. I'll be back in a minute," said Madam Pomfrey fluffing my pillow before replacing it behind my head.  
  
"You'll stay won't you Harry?" I whispered sleepily.  
  
"Of course I will." whispered Harry.  
  
My eyelids drooped and soon I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
My dream was awful.  
  
I was a single mother with a baby boy who was weak and small. I was uneducated, unmarried and unloved by my family.  
  
I went to Ron's house but he didn't recognise me. I went to Mum and Dad's but they ignored me. I went to Summer's and she appeared at the door in a silk bathrobe with Harry by her side.  
  
I went to Draco but he pushed me into a ditch and spat at me. He then laughed as I crawled away covered in dirt and the baby cried in my arms.  
  
I began to scream and felt someone shaking me.  
  
I opened my eyes to see Harry pushing me back onto my pillow.  
  
"Gin, it's OK. Calm down." hushed Harry.  
  
"Harry what happened? Where am I?" I asked.  
  
"Gin you're at the hospital wing. You're fine." said Harry tucking the blanket round me.  
  
I felt the back of my hand it was stone cold.  
  
"Potter I need to talk to Miss Weasley will you kindly wait out side?" asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Of course." said Harry. He kissed my forehead before making for the door.  
  
"No! Harry don't!" I pleaded tears coming to my eyes.  
  
"It's OK dear he's only outside." assured Madam Pomfrey bringing me a purple potion.  
  
I began to cry and she handed me a tissue.  
  
"Dear you've suffered from a mental breakdown. I'm not surprised with all the things going on in your life." Said Madam Pomfrey delicately.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. 


End file.
